Guldi
Guldi was a Jedi who lead an interesting life. His life interesting in the fact that he played a part in the life of Revan. Here is his recorded history, written BY his creator. Yes, for those of you who knew me as Guldi, I feel he needs a place here too. Description Guldi, was of average hieght, that just about 6 feet tall. His skin was slightly bluer then other Rodians, though he wasn't envied for it. Not because he was ignored, but because he never met one other then his parents. His Antenae were smaller then the average Rodians, though this didn't put him down. Also, his fingers were long and the suction cups on the ends slightly smaller then other Rodians. While in the work of being a Jedi (and beforehand) he wore a dark green cloak, with slightly lighter underclothing that consisted of a shirt and pants. On his feet he wore boots. Childhood Life Guldi was born on Tatooine, though not much is known about his parents, except for the fact that they were his parents. They cared for him like all parents did. Though the children at school, did not. At school, he wasn't a nerd as such, just intelligent, though the children didn't hate him for that. They hated himfor being different, they hated him for being a Rodian. He was often teased because of the colour of his skin, and called a "little green man". This gave him his anger and lust for revenge, and, as his hatred grew, his school work began to drop. His parents noticed this drop, and there were consequences. These consequences consisted of having a hard heart-to-heart about his school work. This just increased his rage to the point where his lust took over, and he yelled at his father and ran out to the streets. As he ran, his body glowed red, the dark side of the force within him. It happened that he ran into some kids out on the street, and that they called him a christmas tree as he glowed red and he was green. It happened to be the one kid who teased the most who said that, and Guldi reached out with the force and nearly crushed the child's neck, but stopped before he did. The law saw him do this, and he became a wanted criminal. Little is known about what happened after this, and how he evaded the law. Though he did have the force that he didn't have any control over. After finding out about him, the Jedi contacted him, and told him to meet them in a bar on Tatooine. Guldi said yes, and, after so many years of hiding, he entered the world he once knew. Jedi training The one he met in the bar, was none other, then Revan Ordo. After a short chat, Revan took him to th Jedi Temple, and began to train him in the way of the Jedi. He begun, with force training. The Force The first thing taught to Guldi, was force push. After his first attempt, it was obvious to Revan that Guldi was uniquely gifted with the force, pushing a rock at an extreme speed on his first try. He did the same when force pulling it back, and Revan told him to feel the force as he jumped to dodge it, Guldi jumped so high, that he broke his knee on the stop on the ground. This was the perfect time to teach him heal, and Guldi did it ... on his first try. After recovering, Guldi was taught speed, he moved quickly. The final thing Revan taught him before moving on to one's lightsaber was force absorb, which Guldi wasn't too good at. Lightsaber combat Revan allowed Guldi to build his own lightsaber, after building half of it, Guldi realised he had no crystal. Revan gave him a choice of crystals, and he chose yellow. Guldi, after finally building his lightsaber, was ready to be trained by Revan. Revan fought with Guld long into the day, they battled and fought till Revan believed Guldi was ready for the outside world. Though, Guldi questioned Revan on the use of two lightsabers at once, Revan told him he could and Guldi built a red lightsaber. To remind him of the darkness which he battled. After building it, he fought Revan again, and, after they battled. Revan told Guldi of a mission which he could go on, Guldi said he would after he went off to do something. What he did was unnecesary. First, and Last Mission Guldi went off and askedthe supreme chancellor about Revan, to gain a little insight about his master. He was told the truth, Revan was once a Sith Lord. Guldi, afraid, returned to the Jedi training grounds and confronted Revan. Revan asked about what he would like to discuss, and, after a little chat, Guldi decided to go on the mission Revan suggested. Guldi should not have went. Flying there, Guldi found where his brother Jedi were, as they were attacked by a Sith. Guldi landed and attempted to help them, but was incapacitated by a Dark Lord, by getting shot at from lightning at point blank range at his head. recovering, Guldi found Revan near him, and asked him what happened. revan pointed to the Dark Lord and said he attacked him. Guldi, in his inexperience suggested that he might go with the Sith to understand. Although warning him against it, Guldi still went. Revan felt a little like it as his fault his apprentice turned to the darkside that day. Little else is known on his feelings on that matter. Going to the Sith Academy to be reconstructed, as his brain couldn't really control his body and he was prone to spasms in his half destroyed way. Point blank lightning will do that to you. From that day forward, he was known, as Darth Annihalation.